Shadows of the Past
by musicalgenius
Summary: The world as they know it is about to change. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Hey it's me, musicalgenius. It has been a while since my last story, but here I am, with another one. It will be my first multi-chapter.

**Shadows of the Past**

**Prologue**

She was running. Running so fast she couldn't even see the flashes of the trees past by. She could sense her traveling companions behind her, but she didn't stop to see if they were all right. She had a certain goal, a certain mission that blocked out any other thoughts.

They had been traveling for days and days on end. They only stopped when it was extremely necessary. Any time the young one got tired, one of them carried him. They couldn't stop for useless things. The consequences of even a few minutes lost could be great. All of them were brought up with the mind-set that they had to help the world, stop wars as quickly as possible, and do other things were time was crucial and could mean the difference between life and death.

When their journey was almost to an end, they encountered other human life form for the first time since they left. They had purposely avoided it, because it would take away from their mission. The chakras coming towards them, did not make them change their route because the travelers recognized them. At the next clearing, it was agreed between them, they would stop and speak to the approaching people.

In the clearing, a sense of fear, excitement and a feeling that something new is coming is all around our travelers. This is what they traveled for, this is one of the steps in order to reach their goal.

Finally, all of them were assembled in the clearing. 4 against 4, at least the numbers were even, if it ever came to a battle. The Konoha ninjas were all wearing their ANBU masks, so that the travelers could not tell who they were. In any case, these ninjas were probably quite a bit younger than our foreigners.

Not one word was said, until:

"Who the hell are you?"

This phrase came from the one with a fox mask. His stance was quite protected, but you could tell that it was open as well, but not in the defenseless way.

When no answer came from the travellers, the question was asked again, this time from a different ninja:

"Before the faiths decide that your time on Earth has ended, tell us who you are."

This one came from a ninja with the most stoic position of them all, the one who had a bit of a haughty air around of him.

Again, no answer was given.

And again, the question was asked.

"It would be quite helpful for you to tell us who you are, before it is too late".

This third question was said quite politely, but the tone of voice and her stance made it clear that if you weren't a fool, you should answer.

But no matter the implicated threat, no answer was given.

There was one ninja left. One would assume his question would be the same as his compatriot's, but no. It seemed to take him a bit of time to muster the strength and courage to ask the question he seemed so dearly to want to ask, which is strange because he seemed to be the strongest ninja there. However, his stance was rigid. He was clenching his fists, in what could be anger.

When the question was finally asked, there was quite a bit of emotion in his voice as the words were spoken, more than one would have thought.

"What are you doing here, Ella?"

His companions immediately looked at him. It was impossible to see their facial impressions through their masks, but one could imagine that they were a bit in shock. Who would have thought that their teammate knew one of the unknown travelers?

One of them steps forward, and removes her hood, which hid her face from the Konoha ninjas. Her long, dark hair is liberated, curling softly down her back. Her large, intense dark eyes stare straight ahead. There is a slight smirk on her lips, but so small that it was barely noticeable.

All of the Konoha ninjas had reactions towards this woman, whom one can only suppose is named Ella. At this point, all 4 of them had taken off their masks. The one with blonde hair, named Naruto, had a sharp intake of breath, as did his pink-haired teammate, Sakura, because this woman looked exactly like their old friend, Sasuke how had become a missing-nin many years previously. The one who had included faith in his question, Neji, simply stared, because he knew this woman. He had first seen her at the marriage of his cousin, she being the bride. The final team member's name was Sai. He was the one in most complete shock. He had never thought that he would see this woman again. It had been years, and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. She had left on an extremely long mission, with her husband. So many thoughts were rushing in and out of his head, in was hard to really concentrate on keeping his unemotional façade.

Even with this façade, Ella knew what was going on in Sai's head. She used to know him quite well, even though he probably had changed quite a bit since their last meeting. He had grown into quite a fine young man, but it was the façade that made her a tad cranky. All of her brothers had been brought up thinking that not showing emotions, and breaking all ties with people was the best way to go. Even she had lived that way for a while, before seeing the truth. It was quite hard on her to come back after so many years away, but she had no choice. The end of world could possibly be quite close, and she had to find a way to halt it. But this would be hard to do without the support of her old village, Konoha. The Akatsuki's leader was getting stronger and stronger, and could force his members to do even more terrible things than they already do, against their free will. She couldn't let that happen. Orochimaru was building a strong army, using his young missing-nin apprentice to gather soldiers and to do terrible, and awful things. So many people are being forced to go against their simple rights, and it hurt her, considering she was one of the many ninjas who had helped fight for that right. But what made it even worse, was that she knew the people fighting and killing against their will. They say that a mother's bond to her children is very strong and can never be broken, but many people often ignore an older sister's bond, especially one who is head of a clan. Uchiha Gabriella might have been away for quite a long time, and had been absent from her family's life, but that is about to change. Everything is about to change.

So that's it. The prologue of my new story. I'm sure that many of you can guess where this is going, no? ;). Anyways, expect an update sometime in the next week or so. Until then!


	2. Ella's Story

Musicalgenius, here yet again with the first actual chapter of Shadows of the Past. It has been a while since the prologue was posted, but I was incredibly busy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Shadows of the Past**

**Chapter 1**

_Recap:_

_Uchiha Gabriella might have been away for quite a long time, and had been absent from her family's life, but that is about to change. Everything is about to change._

Seeing the village of Konoha for the first time in years gave Uchiha Ella more shock than she ever thought. Naively, she had thought that it would remain the same, without any changes. But that wasn't the case. There was a stronger population, with a very small minority of it being civilians. Almost everybody was a ninja, armed to the teeth. Whether or not this is a good thing or not, Ella can't say. Her and her family got stares from everybody who passed by them, both young and old. The younger ones looked at them with curious expressions, as they didn't know who these new people were. The older ones, who did recognize them, had a very broad range of emotions. Some were curious as to why Ella and Keichi, her husband were back. Others were angry, and others were happy. All of this information simply went through Ella's head to be stored in the back, as she was focused on other things. The goal that had been ever-present in her mind ever since she and her husband made the decision to go to Konoha was pounding in her full body. It was all she could think of.

Suddenly, they were right in front of Hokage momument. When Ella was a little girl, she would look up every morning at it, always being focused on the goal of becoming a ninja. She would forget all of the pressure and negative comments put toward her way because she was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's never let anything get in their way to greatness, which has been proved to be a problem. After looking up at it for a bit of time, the Konoha ninjas continued leading them to the Hokage's office.

Once arrived, Ella and her family stood in front of the Fifth Hokage, all of them living completely different emotions and fears. Ella was concentrating on not showing anything she was currently feeling, even though her emotions were flying everywhere. Excitement at being back home, anticipation for what lay ahead, anxiety for her fate and that of her loved ones, and vexation at the fact that this whole process was going slowly. Keichi was thinking the same things, with the added worry of what his fiery wife might do.

Tsunade-sama stared at the travelers with slight recognition and heavy bewilderment. They seemed familiar, but she could not place their faces. She had not yet heard their names.

Naruto, ever the loud mouth states:

"Look Tsunade-sama! New people! And guess what! One of them is…"

At that point, Sakura had clamped her hand over his mouth and gave her mentor a tight smile. She thought that Ella and her family might like the chance to introduce themselves and explain their reason for being in Konoha.

After exchanging glances and nods with her husband, Gabriella began her story.

"33 years ago, I was born to wealthy and important parents, as my twin brother was. Our father was strict and as soon as we could, put us to a training regiment to shape us into the perfect ninjas. Our mother did not want this for us, and would counteract our training with art lessons, trips to the park, and other things that children should enjoy. A few years later after our birth, the first of our younger brothers was born. He was also forced to go through heavy training, but as our mother immediately become pregnant with yet other child, he did not have as many pleasures and my twin and I were able to have. However, we did include him in a few of our games but he grew up with a stronger inclination towards training and strength. The second of our brothers died a few days after his birth, while his twin survived, enraging and upsetting our father which made him increase our training even more. Our mother was in complete despair, but with no one to truly help her out of it, become mentally frail and weak. Several years later, she became pregnant for the last time. When the baby was born, our father simply gave a sigh of relief and turned away to help us with our training. And that's the way that it would also be. Our father would constantly ignore his youngest son to focus on his elder children. That child grew up lacking the true love of his father as well as attention from his elder siblings. Out of 4 siblings, I was the only one to truly care for him, nurse a bruise or take the time to teach him what he wanted to learn. The day he was born, I stayed beside his little bed, simply staring down at him. I was 15 at that time, and had already begun to want a family of my own. Having this little baby as my brother as almost as good. We had a strong relationship, and I was the one he turned too after the event that changed his life for good when he was 10."

At that point, a few extra ninjas quietly entered the room. Ella took no notice of them and continued her story.

"It was at that age that the massacre happened."

With the final sentence, Tsunade stopped her doodling and dreaming about sake and sat up straighter.

"Every single member of our family was brutally murdered. And my baby brother had to witness all of it. At this point, I was already married and living with my husband. The minute I heard of it, I rushed home and found my brother sobbing over the still bodies of our parents, his hands, his sweet delicate hands that had never known killing, covered in their blood. I took him into my arms and gently rocked him. The thing is, everyone thought, and still thinks that it is one of our brothers. But that is the first Uchiha secret."

Naruto gasps.

Sakura gasps.

Tsunade gasps.

Neigi remains stoic.

At the sound of many exclamations, Ella raises her hand to signal them to let her finish the story.

"You see, this particular brother of ours had dreams to become all-powerful. A certain sannin heard of this, and tried to convince our brother to join his army. Sensing a snake, pardon the pun, the offer was refused. Then came the threats. Many of them were ignored, but one captured our brother's attention. It was a secret, but he was married to a civilan with whom he already had a baby girl. This sannin knew of it and threatened to kill them. Our brother, not having any other option, ran away taking his wife and child with him. This enraged the sannin and to get his revenge, disguised himself as our brother and killed my family. No one ever knew the truth, as the only person who would be able to tell the story was far away. My baby brother never found out, as probably still doesn't know it today. Throughout the next few years, the idea of revenge was prominently placed in his mind. I was always trying to talk him about of it, but it never worked. At the age of 13, he succumbs to what his older hated brother never did, and went to join the snake sannin in order to gain revenge. But the story doesn't end there. The snake's plan was, and still is, to take control of my brother's body to gain our family's special traits. He managed to get out of it once, but his time, the sannin will not tolerate anything else but his new body. The date of the transfer is getting closer and closer, as my brother gets stronger and stronger. If the snake changes bodies, he will become stronger than anyone could ever imagine."

"At this point, the second Uchiha secret has to come out. My twin brother runs a terrorist organization called the Akatsuki, in which my only married brother is a member. He had no choice. He had to obey his older brother, if he wanted to save his wife and his 8 year old daughter. He had to commit terrible acts even though, deep down inside, he is as cuddly as a teddy bear, the third Uchiha secret. Now, the snake sannin has a pact with my twin to join forces after he has taken over my baby brother's body. This would cause the world to go into complete chaos and darkness, not something that I can allow. Tsunade-sama, I am Uchiha Sasuke's older sister, and I offer Konoha my services."

"As do I. Tsunade-sama, I am Hyugga Neji's older brother, and ready to take on anything you ask of me."

"What about me!?"

This last line came from a little girl sitting quietly in the back of room who had suddenly come up to join her parents. Ella laughs, and bends down to explain to her daughter Sora that she is too young to join her parents in battle and that she would have to stay with her godmother. Sora pouts, but accepts her mother's decision.

Tsunade-sama smiled at this cute interchange, and was about to state her answer when the door burst open. In came a tall man with many scars on his face who emitted a sense of fear and strength.

At the sight of him, Ella stands up and walks towards him.

"Hello Ibiki-sensei."

That's the end of the first chapter. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
